Spy Of Which Side
by Akira Bane
Summary: Just something I made up, not all that good but I suppose it's something I could approve on if I try hard enough. Please review, I'll review you back even if you flame me and least I will when I get enough time to myself.


  
  
Spy Of Which Side  
Part 1  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
In the dark of the night, a lady snuck down the stairs. Her footsteps were not heard, by all who slept. Her dark hair matched the darkness around her, and her cat-like eyes stood out blue. That was the only thing that was noticeable about her, she crept farther along the halls. Approaching the lighted room, she threw over herself a cloak that seemed to be part of the darkness. She was no longer noticeable, soon she reached the doorway and peered in. In the room stood two men of old age, one was tall the other was short. Albus Dumbledore and the Minster of Magic, Cornelius Fudge himself. They spoke in quiet voices about the upcoming rise of Voldemort, the lady stood there and listened in.   
  
"What are we going to do, we can't hide the boy  
forever. Look at what he was dragged into last year, he  
almost got killed!" "I know Cornelius, I know I worry about the boy half of the time. Lily and James gave up their lives to save the boy, and we have to make sure that protection and safety reaches out a helping hand. But Voldemort took that safety away when he made that potion out of Harry's blood, he now has the same safety they have to kill each other the normal way. Harry is strong in magic and can easily defeat Voldemort if he gets on the right track of his powers, he is stronger then both his parents combined. Which gives me reason that he is the child we have been waiting for, he will be the one to defeat Voldemort."   
  
The woman hurried away as the two men came toward the door, so they could go share a sip of brandy. Soon the lady slipped outside by the great hall doors, and rushed off into the Forbidden Forest as the day dawned. The only trace that she had ever been there in the castle was a single lily she had left in the hallway, right outside the Gryffindor dorms.   
  
When I woke up the sun was blazing through the open windows in our dorm, my hair was in my face and I felt groggy. I had not slept well at all, I got up and washed my face. Looking into the mirror and covering up my scar, I yawned and threw on my robes and stepped out onto the stairs and went down into the tower room. I grabbed my bookbag and went down for breakfast, when I stepped out of the tower room I almost stepped on a single white lily. I picked it up, it had a strange scent to it. I threw it in my bookbag and went downstairs, and ate my breakfast. The breakfast was all right I suppose but I wasn't in a good mood. After breakfast I went to my classes. All were really boring, I hardly talked the whole morning preferring to sleep in class until a barrel of cold drenching water was poured over my head. I was in Hargrids class at the time, and I shot up. Draco and his little hence men Crabble and Goyle had poured Hargrids water barrel over my head, how very charming they were.   
  
They weren't that charming when my fist slammed into Goyle's face, he actually spit out his front teeth. That really got them running, as I said before I wasn't in a good mood. Later that day I was called to Snape's office, because Goyle was going to have to have repairs made on his two front teeth.   
  
"Potter what ever pocessed you to knock out his teeth?"   
"He poured a barrel of cold water on me sir, so I naturally reached over a knocked out a couple of teeth that's all."   
"Well since you like fighting so much, you get dention with the gamekeeper he's had a scheled visit to the Forbidden Forest."   
I shrugged it off, I'd been in the forest plenty of times nothing there really scared me anymore. That ugly sneer on Snape's face did though, and I hurried out of his office. My dention was for tonight, this was going to be just a little bit fun.   
  
I didn't write this all that good, but if you want me to continue please tell me. I don't know if people like to read this sort of crap or not. 


End file.
